Trinity Blood and Blood Plus: The other Sister
by SachikoisGreato
Summary: Ellie finds out about herself a bit more from Gabriel and sword fighting. Blood Plus parody but most of it is Trinity Blood! Change Title & also new chapter now!
1. Chapter 1

A girl named Ellie who thought was a regular girl, that gets a rude awakening when she is transported to the Trinity Blood world and meets Abel Night and has an adventure of her life.

I also felt like redoing this story because I felt like it!

**Disclaimer: Does not own Trinity Blood only Ellie and 2 dvds and 3 cards.**

Character name: Ellie Jackson

Age: 16

Hair Color: Strawberry blonde with a few pink streaks Also the hair is shoulder length with slight curls

Eye color: blue

Clothes: Green army jacket with matching green shorts and a black tank top underneath and black Converse. Also with some dog tags from her dad.

Profile: She is in a band that can sing a few songs but none of them are their own. She is kind of a sweet, rebellious and a tomboy at the same time. She likes playing soccer and swimming. She kind of knows how to use a gun since her dad taught her how. Her mom gets mad at her for taking sports instead of girly crappy electives. She knows how to play the guitar and sings.

**BACK TO THE STORY!!!!**

"Oh man I am so going to be late for school!" said a distressed girl. "Why did I have to throw my alarm clock at my wall, then I would have woken up."

"Hey Ellie!" said a female voice from behind. She had short black hair with a green flower clip on her hair.

"Hey Emma, how's it going" replied Ellie "Where is everyone anyway the whole school is empty."

"To answer your questions, 1 I am fine and 2 is that school is cancelled because the teachers had a meeting or something."

"WHAT! I had to wake up for nothing!!!!" said Ellie now depressed that she woke up for school only to find it cancelled.

"Yeah. But anyway, want to go to bible study or band practice or something?" asked Emma playing with her hair a little.

"No I'll just walk around okay?" replied Ellie with a smile on her face. "See ya later Emma!"

"Okay then your lose, see ya later Ellie." Then Emma ran off leaving Ellie by herself.

'Now to go to the park' thought Ellie. She went to the park and went to her favorite spot which was the gazebo. When she got there, she set her backpack down and sat down on the floor. Taking her Ipod out, she flipped through her playlist of songs.

'I think I'll listen to this song'

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

Going through her backpack, she took out a lighter and a packet of cigarettes. She lit it up and took a deep drag. Exhaling, she closed her eyes and frowned.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

'Wonder what mom and dad will think?' Ellie thought taking another drag. With school, life ,sports, and band practice, she was getting very stressed out. No one knew her dirty little secret.

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

"Man this just sucks" Ellie said to herself. "Maybe I should have gone to band practice."

"God, just help me out here," prayed Ellie as she finished her cigarette and started playing with her lighter.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

"Just tell me were to go and give me an adventure."

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

_  
_"Amen." Suddenly a white light blinded her and had passed out, not knowing her prayer came true.

Well do any of you like it now!?!?!?!?!?! Please read and review please but no flames!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Ellie here!**

'' thinking

"" talking

* * *

"Oww my head!" yelled Ellie as she woke up. Looking around, she found herself on a beach.

'Why am I on a beach? Okay the beach is great but why is there a forest near a beach. Okay the beach and the forest is great but what's with the mansion. Oh great now I'm rambling in my mind!' thought Ellie as she began to walk into the forest.

Suddenly a blur ran from a bush to another bush. This made her walk faster and faster as another blur ran from one bush to another.

"Who's there!?!" Ellie yelled as she stopped to a halt in a clearing. A rock came towards her only for her to catch it and throw it at the bush.

"Oww!!!" shouted a boy, who stood up behind the bush with his hand on his head.

"Hey you 're just a kid." Ellie said as she went towards the boy.

"No grown ups allowed!" replied the boy as he glared at her. His forehead was bleeding a bit through his hand.

"Here let me help you out."

"I don't need your help!"

"You're gonna need help for that cut or else it'll be infected."

"I don't care!"

"You're gonna have to care right now, mister! Oh great now I sound like my mom. Look kid, I'm gonna have to clean and bandage your cut okay?"

"Okay." Replied the boy as cast his eyes down. Ellie got her backpack and brought out a Band-Aid, a handkerchief and a water bottle. Using the handkerchief with water, she wiped off the blood and put the Band-Aid on the cut.

"There that wasn't so bad wasn't it?" Ellie asked the boy as she put away her things. The boy had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Thank you, lady." Replied the boy as he looked at the ground.

"Don't call me lady. Call me Ellie that's my name, Ellie Jackson." Ellie replied with a smile. " What's your name?"

"My name's Peter." Peter replied looking at her. " Just Peter."

"Well Peter where are your folks?" Ellie asked bending down to his level.

"I don't have any parents and I don't need any adults."

"Your still gonna need an adult to help you for now. I'm kind of an adult. Umm...can you tell me where I am, Peter?"

"You're on Never Land Island."

"What! I've never heard of Never Land Island before and if I did, how far away is it from America?"

"I've never heard of America before either. Anyways, just follow me so you can meet the others."

"Okay Peter."

* * *

"Peter! Where are you?" yelled a girl with blonde hair and in a maid outfit. 

" Wendy, I'm here!" Peter shouted waving one arm up to greet her. Behind him was a girl with blonde and pink hair. This made Wendy frown as the girl behind Peter was a grown up and grown ups weren't trusted on Never Land Island.

"Peter who is she and what happened to your forehead?" Wendy asked as she looked at the girl.

"This is Ellie and she bandage my cut when I tried to hit her with a rock." Peter replied as his eyes looked down.

"I'm sorry to interrupted any work you were doing and so if you know how to get off this island please tell me!"

"There's no way to get off this island at all and I'm sorry if you can't get off this island."

" No it's okay." Ellie replied with her shoulders slumped and head down. 'Man there's no way I can get back home at all. Me and my stupid mouth of wanting an adventure. This sucks so bad!'

"Wendy, Ellie can stay here and live with us!" Peter suggested. He already liked Ellie because she was kind and sweet like Wendy. "Please Wendy, please?"

"It's not my choice, Peter." Wendy replied to Peter.

"I'll stay since I have no where to go at all. I'll help out with the chores and cook if you let me stay please?" Ellie begged. ' Oh great now I stooped really low of begging to a kid 2 years younger than me.'

"Okay, you could stay." Said Wendy with a smile. Usually she would destroy grown ups but Ellie was an exeption. Ellie to Wendy seemed nice to her.

* * *

_3 months later_

"Peter come back here and do your chores!" shouted Ellie running to get Peter and the other children to do their chores.

"Oh come on Ellie," Peter said as he stopped looked at her. " You said you'll let us off early and show us your soccer tricks again."

"I did say that but you can't just sweep and but the dirt under the rug. That's technically not finishing your chores."

" That's right Peter." Said Wendy with her hands on her hips. Ellie and herself got along very well. They both were like mother hens to the children of Never Land. Wendy told Ellie that the only grown up they had was Professor Baring but he was gone for 4 months. Ellie could tell that they didn't like Professor Baring a whole lot than other grown ups. The only thing that Ellie didn't know was that Professor Baring had turned them into vampires and that they attacked a cargo ship .

Suddenly a plane flew above them. This made Ellie and the others surprised but Wendy have a horrible memory. Suddenly they heard a thud and saw Wendy on her knees hugging herself.

"Wendy!" shouted both Ellie and Peter as they went to her.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" asked Ellie.

"Grown ups." Wendy replied with her head down hugging herself.

"Don't worry Wendy," said Peter as he stood up and turned around. "I'll protect you and keep those grown ups away!" Then Peter ran to the beach to get the intruders.

"Wait Peter!" yelled Ellie as she went after Peter. 'Okay, this is great that there are some adults here now but what if they're terrible like Professor Baring? I don't want anything to happen to these kids' When they came near the beach, they had hid behind a bush. Wendy was behind them and hid with them to spy on the newcomers. To her they looked weird in their black robes. One of them seemed to be praying to God while the other was searching for something into the broken plane. Peter grabbed a rock and threw it at the guy praying. He was knocked out instantly. Peter threw another rock at the other guy but this time, it backfired.

"Ow!"

"Peter!" shouted both Wendy and Ellie as they went to Peter.

"Hey your just a few snot nosed brats." Exclaimed one of the men. His hair was wild and he looked butch.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SNOT NOSED BRAT, OLD MAN!" shouted Ellie as she glared daggers into the man. Being called an "old man" got to him as he shouted back at her.

"Don't call me old, girlie!"

"GIRLIE!?!"

"Now, now let's be reasonable here. I'm sure we can work this out." said the other man. He had silver hair and glasses.

"No grown ups allowed!" Peter shouted getting up glaring at the two men.

"Wait, wait! I'm Father Abel Nightroad, a traveling priest, and this is Father Leon." The silver haired man, known as Abel Nightroad.

"I'm Wendy, this is Peter and the girl arguing with Father Leon is Ellie Jackson. Would you like some tea at the mansion here."

"TEA!?!" Father Abel Nightroad asked with glee. "That would be wonderful."

"You can have your own tea party without me. I need to fix this plane to get home." replied Leon getting a tool box out of the plane.

"You can go ahead Wendy," Ellie said with her arms crossed. " I'll just hang out here for a while with Peter, okay?"

"Okay, Ellie." replied Wendy. "Well shall we go Father."

"Okay." answered Father Nightroad with a smile on his face.

As Wendy and Abel left, Ellie looked around to find Peter sleeping and Leon messing around.

" This is going to be a long , long night." Ellie said to herself and sighed.

* * *

How is the story so far now!?! Hope you all like it!!! Read and Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating soon but now this and the next chapters. Also this story is gonna be a parody of Blood+ since it is so cool. Also it's going to be so cool!!! Hope you like this story and for those who are fans of Blood+, I am not going to make fun of Blood+ because it rocks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Trinity Blood and some ideas of Blood+.**

* * *

Watching an old, yet handsome man, would be entertaining to all kinds of women. Unfortunately, with Ellie, this isn't entertaining. To her this is…..

"Boring!" Ellie yelled while sitting down with her hands on her face. "Man, watching you work is boring! Can't I help out too, Old Man?"

"Stop calling old, Girly!" Leon replied as he kept on working on the radio. "And no you can't help at all."

"Quit calling me Girly and I have a name you know so use it."

"Oh yeah! Well same thing to you kid!

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Ellie went behind Leon as he went back to working on the radio. Looking at the radio, she could tell that something was disconnected. Getting a little annoyed that a kid was watching him work, Leon turned around and looked at her.

"Quit it." Said Leon looking right into eyes. 'Why is this brat trying to annoy me so much? Usually I wouldn't get annoyed this easily by a teenager but she got to me easily.'

"Quit what?" Ellie asked with fake innocence. ' Good now I'm annoying him. Maybe I can show him that I can fix that radio better than him! That'll serve that jerk not to call me girlie.'

"Don't pretend that your not annoying me because you know you are annoying me!"

"Okay fine but here's a little bit of information for you. That radio you're working on, there must be a loose wire somewhere because that's why it doesn't work."

"Yeah right like you know anything about a radio."

"Uhh…. yeah I do. Trust me it's a loose wire."

"Like that'll happen."

"Fine you stubborn moronic priest!"

Ellie turned around and left leaving both Peter and Leon behind. Walking back up to the mansion, she was furious. 'That stupid jerk!' thought Ellie. ' Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know anything about a stupid radio!'

'Maybe I'll just go and change my clothes. That Peter had to go and not finish his share of the chores, making me does all the work and get dirty.'

As she got to the mansion, she looked into the living room finding spilt tea on the table but the tea was different. It was more like a gel then a liquid. Something was not right in her mind. She left the room and went to the look for Abel. After looking all over the mansion for 10 minutes, she looked into a room she had never seen before. Ellie looked inside and saw Peter cutting out Abel out a strapped table.

"Peter," Ellie said, startling both the priest and the young boy. 'What's going on here?"

"Ellie," Peter replied looking at Ellie with sad eyes, " There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Peter?" Ellie asked with a concern face. " You know you can tell me anything."

Peter looked away knowing if Ellie heard about the experiments, she would be terrified and hate them.

'I can't lie to her but,' thought Peter, 'I don't want her to be terrified the hard way. I want her to be with Wendy and the others and me too.'

"Professor Baring was a bad man like I told you but," Peter said looking at Ellie with tears in his eyes, "He is more terrible then any other grown up. He did experiments on us, killing most of us here and making us into vampires. He treated Wendy worst then the rest of us, like his personal slave. But please don't hate us please!"

After Peter said that, the unexpected thing happened to him. Ellie hugged him with such love and warmth. Peter was surprised by her love to him.

"Peter," Ellie said with a smile on her face and still hugging him. " It's okay to tell me and you told me but I don't hate you at all. It's okay and I will keep telling you it's okay when you need to tell me something like this." Letting go of Peter, she looked at him with a puzzled face and asked. " Um…. Peter are you a vampire too?"

"No."

"Good."

Looking at Father Nightroad, she told him to go with Peter to the plane. He nodded and left with Peter in a secret passage way. Meanwhile, she went to her room and got her backpack. She took out a fancy dagger. It was silver with a red ruby on the handle of the dagger. Someone had given it to her on the day she had arrived Never Land Island. It was kind of creepy because she didn't know anyone but the children of the island but she had kept the dagger in case of an emergency, which was now and in case one of the children tried to hurt her and so would use a dagger to injure him/her to stop fighting.

Ellie left the room to go to Peter and the priest. As she left the mansion, the bell tower exploded. She ran quickly but then something came at her. It looked vicious and had yellow eyes and it was a gray colored monster. It screeched very loudly making the birds fly and her scream. She through the knife in her hand at the monster and hit it one the right eye. Running away to the mansion and closed the doors tightly. As she leaned against the door, she sighed in relief only to be interrupted by a monster hand through the door. She began to run again into the living room.

'Someone help me please.' thought Ellie being petrified as the beast trapped her in the room. 'Someone help me please! Oh God help me now!'

"I wouldn't do that if I where you, beast." said a voice behind the beast. It was a boy with dark brown hair with a small ponytail, in a fancy suit and a guitar case. Out of his sleeves, three knives where impeded in the beast skulls. The beast roared in pain which made an escape. They both had ran into a big dinning room and got behind the table and turned it over to make a shield. As they were hiding behind the table, the boy opened his guitar case. He opened another compartment and out came a sword with a white and black handle. The sword also looked like a European sword but it have a curve on the handle and had little curve next to the handle. He cut his hand and blood had poured out like a bloody fountain. Looking at Ellie, he raised his bloody hand and said.

"Drink this blood to wake up."

"N…no w…way," stuttered Ellie looking shocked. "And what do you mean by wake up. I'm already awake."

"Drink this blood." the boy had said again this time putting the blood in his mouth. He came closer to her and kissed her. From Ellie being surprised at this action, the blood in his mouth transferred to hers and was swallowed. Ellie's eyes had widened and began to turn blood red. The boy had looked at her and said.

"Ellie," asked the boy. "Do you remember now, Ellie?"

"Yes," replied Ellie with slits in her eyes turning to the boy. "I do remember now, Gabriel."

Suddenly the beast from earlier had come into the room and roared so loudly the windows had broke. Gabriel had stood up and helped Ellie up as well. As Ellie stood up, Gabriel gave the sword to her. Ellie ran towards the beast and had almost been grabbed by it but it grab the sword and she flipped in the air. She unsheathed the sword and pressed her palm on the blade, coating it with her blood. She came at the beast and it came at her as well but was cut in half coating her in its blood. The beast stopped moving after a minute but had crystallized. Suddenly she had heard yelling and saw two lights.

"Miss Ellie," asked a familiar voice, Father Nightroad. " Miss Ellie. Are you here."

" Hey Girly, are in here?" asked another familiar voice, Father Leon.

What had come a surprise to the men was not the messed up room but the dead beast and Ellie covered in blood with an emotionless face and red eyes.

" Miss Ellie what happened?" asked a shocked Father Nightroad.

"Girly, you better start talking NOW!" yelled Leon with his gun out and a few protest from Father Nightroad.

With that of the loud shout, Ellie woke up from a trance and had seen the body, the blood on her hands and the sword. She had freaked out and gave a startled scream and hold her head and fainted only hearing two shouts of concern before darkness had covered her.

* * *

**I'm not copying, just doing something a bit more original…..I guess and also do you this would be a crossover or this is completely different and besides ever since watching Blood+, that show gave me a few ideas.!!! Please review please!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy this chapter but right now could please give me suggestions because I really going to need the help here!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Trinity Blood or Blood+ but I do own Ellie and Gabriel**

* * *

Rays of sunlight had shown through a window of one of the ships rooms. There a young girl slept peacefully yet the dream is not peaceful at all. Showing of bodies on the ground of people and soldiers. A woman with black hair, killing the monsters and women, children and men both young and old. Another girl with blonde hair, also killing monsters and people as well. Both running and killing anything in their paths. Two men, neither not soldiers nor villagers, try to stop both the monsters and the girls. One of the men blocked the black haired woman's sword with a dagger but had his hand turn into something of a demon's had and was cut off. The other had knocked the blonde girl out with a swift kick to the stomach instantly knocking her out. The dream had turned to another of Gabriel, holding out his hand to her with a smile. The dream again turned to another of a tower, a lock falling, and another girl opening a door. 

With a startled yell, Ellie woke up from her dream with cold sweat on her face. As her eyes had blinked a few times, she had finally took to her surroundings. A small room with a window and a door.

'What was that nightmare?' Ellie thought to herself as she held her head in her hand. 'Who was that girl and man? Was that really a nightmare….. or a memory?'

As she was thinking about these questions, she had gotten dressed in a black tank top, black hoodie, and black pants and walked out the door of the room. She began to go on the deck only to find no one else but Gabriel playing his guitar. It seemed that he was playing a Spanish solo. As he finished the song, he looked up at her.

" Where are the children?" asked Ellie with a confused look on her face.

"They went to Albion but we are going to Rome with Fathers Nightroad and Leon." Replied Gabriel.

"Oh." Said Ellie as she looked down. She was sadden by the fact she didn't get to say good-bye to them. Remembering her dream, she needed to as Gabriel about herself.

"Gabriel," Ellie said looking into his eyes. "Tell me about my past."

"I will tell you when the time has come." replied Gabriel putting away his guitar and taking out her sword. "The only thing I can tell is that you were great with a sword."

Unsheathing the sword, Gabriel hold it up in the light while blinding Ellie. He threw the sword at her. She gracefully caught it and began to wield the sword like she had done this for all of her life.

(AX POV)

"What have you learned about those two newomers?"asked a lady in a red robe,talking to Fathers Nightroad and Leon, holigraphicaly.

"Nothing yet but they both have unbelievable gifts, especially the girl." Replied Father Nightroad.

"No kidding," Father Leon said with his arms crossed. "That girl was covered in a monsters blood and a sword in her hand."

"What?" asked the Cardinal in shock.

"You see, your eminence." Replied Father Nightroad with a nervous laugh. "Miss Jackson was covered in blood at the seen with a blood red eyes and a sword. Also there was a creature in half but it wasn't any creature we had seen before but the most strangest thing was it was crystallized. I really don't think she knows anything about herself but I think Gabriel knows more about Miss Jackson more than herself."

"I see. Well for now on keep on eye on both of them."

"Well do your eminence."

As the holographic image of the Cardinal turned off, Father Nightroad had sighed in relief.

"What now?" asked Leon leaning against the wall of the room.

" Well just have to wait and find out." Sighed Abel closing his eyes. Suddenly he had heard some yelling. "What was that?"

"I don't know"

They both ran out of the room only to find Ellie on the dock practicing with a sword like she had done this for a long time. It had started to rain and she kept wielding the sword until she ran out of breath.

"Well done." Stated Abel as he went towards her with a smile. "How long have you used a sword?"

"For as long as I can remember." Replied Ellie looking at the ground with a few images going through her head. She shook her head to get rid of the images.

"So how long would it be to get to Rome?" Ellie asked as she went to the rail of the ship.

"Not too long but I must ask you something first." Abel replied.

"What is it?"

"What happened at the mansion?"

This made Ellie hesitated at the question. After a minute, she answered "I don't really know."

"You don't know?" asked Leon arching an eyebrow. "What kind of answer is that?"

"I can't really explain that's all."

"Very well but you're going to have to answer to Cardinal Sforza sooner of later." Abel replied turning away.

"Whose Cardinal Sforza?"

"You don't know about her?" Abel asked shocked about this information. " She famous around all of Europe and she's also in charge of the AX."

" I really don't know she is but I'll explain why when we get to Rome."

"Fine."

**

* * *

****(3 days later)**

"Finally where here at Rome." Abel said guiding Ellie and Gabriel with Leon, to the Vatican. " It's a graceful and wonderful city and is the center of the world."

"I have to agree with you Father," Ellie said looking around with amazment in her eyes. " it's really beautiful here. I've only seen pictures before."

"Pictures are not the same as the real thing." Said Leon with a small smirk on his face.

As they went toward the Vatican, Abel went towards a few guards and showed them his I.D. They went forward to an office and it became more and more beautiful. On their way, they were met by a nun with black hair and an oval shaped face.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" asked the nun with a sly smile on her face. " I didn't know we were having new recruits."

"Oh hello Sister Noelle." Said Abel with a smile on his face. " They are in a way. We're just on our way to Caterina's office."

"Okay," replied Noelle. She then turned to Ellie and Gabriel and said " Oh I almost forgot. My name is Sister Noelle and I'm also in the AX as well."

"It's okay, I'm Ellie Jackson." Said Ellie with a friendly smile on her face.

"I'm Gabriel." Said Gabriel with a blank face.

"It's nice to meet you too and you all better get to Lady Caterina's office soon." As she had said that, she left towards the corridors.

"She's nice." Ellie said a minute after Noelle left.

"Shall we go now?" Abel asked both Ellie and Gabriel, who nodded yes and they went on their way. When they went inside the office, they were met by two men and a woman with blonde hair, a monocle on her left eye and in red.

"Hello Abel, Leon." She said. " Hello you too. I'm Lady Caterina Sforza and in charge of the AX. You must be Ellie and Gabriel."

"Yes," replied Ellie with a surprised look on her face. "It's nice to meet you, your eminence."

" I have a few questions for you but I need to ask both Fathers Abel and Leon about a bill for a charter ship. Even though you told me that all the experiments were terminated and that Professor Barrie was gone, the AX is not going to pay for the bill."

"WHAT?" yelled both Abel and Leon.

"I CAN'T PAY FOR THIS!" yelled Abel in a panic. "I TOOK A VOW OF POVERTY!"

"YOU TOOK A VOW OF POVERTY!" yelled Leon at Abel. "I'M IN JAIL AND I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY AT ALL! YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK THIS THROUGH!"

"ME! WHY DO I HAVE TO THINK OF EVERYTHING! WHY CAN'T YOU THINK OF EVERTHING!?!"

"YOUR FORTE IS THINKING OF THINGS! MY FORTE IS NOT THINKING OF THINGS!"

"AND WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

As they were both yelling Ellie and one of the priests had smiled a bit while both Gabriel and the other priest had no emotion at all. Caterina just shook her head and said. " Men are such children."

"Umm should we talk later or now because I don't think this is ending soon with those two." Said Ellie.

"Yes but instead of asking you any questions maybe I'll ask your friend Gabriel, okay Miss Jackson?" asked Caterina.

"Oh Okay." Said Ellie with wide eyes.

"Father Vaclav," said Caterina. " Could you please take Miss Jackson to Father Woodsworth and Sister Kate please?"

"Of course," replied Father Vaclav. "Follow me Miss Jackson." Ellie nodded and followed Vaclav out the door but without looking at Gabriel before leaving. As they were walking through the corridors, they were met by another nun with red hair.

" Hello Father Vaclav," said the nun. " Who is this person?"

"Hello Sister Esther this is Ellie Jackson." replied Father Vaclav. "Ellie this is Sister Esther Blanchett."

"It's nice to meet you Sister." Ellie said with a smile.

"Oh no just call me Esther."

"Okay, Esther."

"We should better be going to Father Woodsworth." Said Father Vaclav to Ellie as he began to walk away along with Ellie.

"I'll come too." Said Esther as she went after them. When they got to Father Woodsworth office, there was a pile of books near a book shelf and a weird device on a desk.

"Wonder were William is?" Vaclav said looking around the office. As soon as he said that, Father Wordsworth popped out of the pile of books which startled both Ellie and Esther. He had stretched his arms a yawn and looked at his guest.

" Hello Father Vaclav, Sister Esther," said William as he saw the members of the AX. When he saw Ellie, he was surprised.

" Who is this?" asked William with his pipe in his hand.

"This is Ellie Jackson and she's going to be a new member of the AX." Vaclav replied to William.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Jackson, I'm Father William Walter Woodsworth but everyone calls me Professor. I also teach at the University of Rome but the students there are bothersome so I prefer to work…."

"Umm… William," interrupted Vaclav

looking at William with a little bit an annoyance in his eyes. " You're getting off the subject here."

"Oh sorry." William apologized. Then he faced Ellie. " So I heard that you could crystallized a monster."

Upon hearing this, Ellie's eyes widened a bit and Vaclav and Esther looked at Ellie shocked. ' How'd he know that? I thought only Gabriel, Father Nightroad and Father Leon only knew?'

"Sorry to have shocked you but is it true?" The Professor asked.

"I guess so but I really don't know because that only happened once." Ellie replied to him.

"Again I'm sorry but it intrigued me a lot of a monster crystallized once you killed it." The Professor said closing his eyes with his pipe in his mouth.

"Professor we came here earlier so that if you have another device to find Father Hugue since we still can't find him after the Amsterdam incident." Vaclav said getting on to a different subject.

"I still have this device…"

"NO!" yelled Vaclav interrupting Professor remembering what happened last time.

" But I modified it and don't worry. It won't kill you."

" I said no William!"

" It will work don't about it."

" DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT!" yelled a nun that was holographic. The Professor fell out of his chair startled. Composing himself, he nervously said, " Uh.. Hello Sister Kate. It's lovely to see you this fine afternoon."

" Don't you dare try to sweet talk your way out of this." Sister Kate said with venom in her voice. " You were trying to use that contraption that _**you** _know is going to mess up the Iron Maiden's system!"

" Again Sister Kate you know the Iron Maiden's system wouldn't fail because of this little device here." Professor said trying to sweet talk his way out the conversation.

"Wow a holographic nun," said Ellie looking at Kate with interested eyes. " This is very interesting!"

"Who are you?" asked Kate startled to see Ellie and a little bit taken back at her comment.

"Oh sorry, I'm Ellie Jackson but you probably already know that from Lady Caterina. I'm also a new member of the AX."

" I'm sorry too. I'm Sister Kate and I did here that we were going to have a new recruit but not someone as young as you. But anyway I'll let Sister Esther take you to the garden area while I talk to Professor here. Could you do that for me Sister Esther?"

"Oh okay. Come with me Miss Jackson."

" Okay but call Ellie please."

As they both left, they could here yelling from Sister Kate about responsibility and trying to destroy the Iron Maiden's system.

* * *

**Hope you like it because I spent two weeks writing this chapter!!! Please review!!!**


End file.
